


A Family Cure for Mourning

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Condoms, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Groping, Lube, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Teaching, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After recently losing his wife, a man stares at his wife's grave for hours on end until the caretakers tell him they are closing up, then he get something for his children to spoil them despite him being a rock bottom, but come home to the unthinkable as his children had something in mind to pick him up.





	A Family Cure for Mourning

“Sorry sir, we are closing up.” A woman said. “Please come back tomorrow.”

I looked up from my wife's grave to see the two caretaker staring at me as she stared in worry. I nodded and stood up before walking towards the parking lot.

“Who is he if he makes you worry?” The man asked.

“He’s a regular.” She said. “Without fail, for the past week since that grave was made, he comes here from three to closing hour. It almost looks as if he was trying to become one of the weeping angel statues as he stares at the gravestone without blinking or anything, not even the weeping. I can’t even read his face the whole time.”

“And the worry part?” He asked.

“I fear he don't have much time if he don't pull back from the deep soon.” She said, making me look back to see them following me. “No more questions around him. Forgive me, sir.”

I looked forward and got into my car as I got to it. I took a deep breath and started to drive to the store. Once there, I grabbed my kids their favorite meal, then paid for it before starting to head home. Once I got there, I walked into the living room to see they weren't there like they usually were, making me go to their room to stare in disbelief as Daisy, my first born daughter and Milo, my oldest son were having sex as Leo, my youngest son that wasn’t too far off from Milo stared at them with a cherry for a face as they all were naked.

“Can I cum in you this time?” Milo moaned.

“No, dad would be pissed if you got me pregnant!” Daisy yelped.

“I doubt he will since he is a shell now.” He said. “And if he does, you can always move out and take us with you.”

“How dare you want to do that to him!” She yelled and shoved him off her. “He’s hurting and you want to hurt him more or possibly kill him with that terrible move. Why would you do such a thing to him anyways. All he ever did after mom’s death was spoil us with our favorite things each time he comes home. Do you want to be an orphan?”

“No, I didn't mean it like that.” He whined and tried to get back in her, but she pushed him off.

“No, you got your turn." She growled. "Now it’s your brothers turn if he’s brave enough this time.”

She looked at him with a calm face.

“Not that it matters if he isn’t.” She said. “You have every right to say no.”

“Or you can take your turn with me again.” Milo said. “I kinda wish to have dad’s dick in me too since yours feels great.”

“Dad is way bigger than you.” She said.

“How do you know that?” He asked.

“I kinda raped him in his sleep in curiosity when I was your age.” She said with caution in her voice as shame grew on her face.

“Was that when I first saw him crying with panic?” He asked, making anger fill her face.

“Are you trying to piss me off by saying it like that.” She growled. “I made him cum in me since I didn't know what the fuck I was doing.”

I walked to the kitchen as I didn't want to hear anymore of that, then set the food on the counter.

“Did you hear that?” Milo asked. “Someone’s in the house.”

“Shit, it’s dad.” She yelped as I walked to my room before getting into lighter clothes, then got into bed.

“Dad, why are you getting in bed so early?” Daisy asked with worry in her voice, making me look at her to see her and Milo were fully dressed as Leo was still naked and fully hard. I stared at him for a second before Milo glanced to Leo’s shaft, then back to me in worry as he pulled her away.

“I think he knows.” He whispered while Leo stared at me.

I closed my eyes as I turned to my side, then I felt the bed shift, making me open my eyes to see Leo getting in bed with me. I stared at him in discomfort as his boner jabbed into my stomach as he hugged me, but I took a deep breath and said nothing before I wrapped my arm around him as I could see he wasn’t thinking about that, making him smile in worry, then I closed my eyes.

“Oh God he’s in.” Milo moaned. “And deep too. Get him to start fucking.”

I opened my eyes as I felt something warm around my shaft, then spotted Daisy completely naked as she stared at me in worry, then I felt someone move under me, making me start to panic as I got off him as I felt my shaft slide out of him.

“Shit.” Milo said as he looked at me in worry. “Dad, calm please. I’m okay.”

I looked to Leo to see him staring at me with worry as color slowly receded from his face and was completely naked with a boner.

“Dad, we just wanted you happy again.” He said. “And to show you that we love you. Even though this kind of love was not meant for us, but it felt great and...”

“Shut the fuck up Milo, you're making it worse.” Daisy yelped and pulled him out of the room.

I turned away as I didn't want Leo seeing me in my panic, then I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. Soon my panic was gone, making me open my eyes to see I was standing in front of my wife’s mirror as Leo stared at my semi soft shaft with curiosity. Daisy and Milo stared at my face in worry as discomfort grew on my face, then Leo reached up to my shaft, making me close my eyes in disappointment as he started to feel around.

“Damn it.” Daisy whined. “We fucked up.”

“Can we continue dad.” Leo asked, making me look to him directly in disbelief.

Daisy pull them both away.

“We can’t do this to him again.” She said.

“But I want it.” Milo said.

“So do I.” Leo said. “That face Milo had was the best and I wanted to feel that goodness. I think we can convince him to do it since he hasn’t said no to anything yet since he wants us happy as much as we want him happy.”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes in disappointment as I didn’t like that card he was playing.

“He might start now.” She said. “Why are you guys trying to hurt him more.”

“We aren’t, we just want him happy and feel good at the same time.” Leo said. “I want to see that face when he fucks mom, but with us instead.”

“You barely even know anything about what we are doing.” She said.

“I know enough.” He said.

“That’s not a lie.” Milo said. “He’s really good at sucking and he’s learning more as we do it.”

I let out a soft whine, then got under the covers before looking out the door to see them staring at me.

“He didn’t put his clothes on.” Leo whispered. “Is that normal?”

They shook their head slowly as worry filled their faces.

“Are you allowing this, dad?” Milo asked, making me close my eyes as I didn't want to answer that.

“That’s a not sure.” Daisy said. “Please pull back guys. Don't hurt him more.”

The bed shifted, making me open my eyes, then looked to the person to see Leo getting under the covers with me before he got on top and hugged me.

“I love you, dad.” He said. “Please don't be scared to love me back.”

I took a deep breath as I glanced to the others to see them staring at me in worry, then I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his shoulders, making Leo start to kiss my chest as his feet started to play with my shaft before it started to wake up again.

“I think he’s allowing it.” He said. “He’s not stopping me.”

I stared at the others in discomfort, then nodded slightly as I took a deep breath, making Milo smile before running to the bed as Daisy walked with worry still on her face.

“Are you sure dad?” She asked.

“He nodded, so don't make him change his mind.” Milo said as he got under the covers.

Leo moved his face into mine, then started to kiss me on the lips, making me stare at him to see his were closed in concentration. He nibbled my lip, like my wife did when she wanted to French kiss, making me unable to resist a smile as it was cute on how he did it. Daisy smiled weakly as she wasn’t fully convinced, then I gasped as Milo started to suck me, making Leo lock lips with me and started to French kiss me. I took a deep breath and started to rub his back while kissing him back, making Daisy’s smile widen as color fill her face.

“That is so wrong to double team him like that to get him to give in like this.” She said, making them giggle, then she start as I stared to grope my little boy’s ass that fit perfectly in my hands.

“Who wants to go first?” Milo asked as he got out from under the covers.

“I do.” Leo said, making everyone stare at him in disbelief as he sat up, then they looked at me as I stared in worry from how small he was.

“Dad needs to confirm that one first, buddy.” Milo said, making Leo look at me.

“Please don’t get cold feet now.” He said just like my wife used to say, making me smile, then nod.

“Go slow.” Daisy said. “Don’t make him panic for hurting you.”

“I’ll do my best.” He said as he got over my shaft, making me stop him, then point to my dresser.

Milo walked to it and opened it, then pulled out condoms.

“He is a boy dad.” He said, making Daisy giggle.

“Keep digging brother.” She said, making me look at her in disbelief before her face filled with nervousness. “I used some on my toy that I kinda bought behind your back with my allowance when I was sixteen.”

I took a deep breath as Milo pulled out the KY jelly with a smile.

“No, don't steal that from him.” She growled.

“I don't need it anymore.” I said with a sigh, making everyone stare at me in disbelief.

“Say more.” Daisy said, making me smile and shook my head as I reached over to the bottle.

He gave it to me, then I got ready to squirt some in my hand before glancing to Leo as he stared at me.

“Dad isn’t wanting this.” Daisy said.

“I didn't say that.” I said. “Leo is right, I want you guys happy as possible and will do anything to make that happen, but what he’s about to do is going to hurt.”

“I don't care.” Leo said. “I saw the pain only lasted a few seconds in Milo.”

Daisy looked at him, making him nod slightly. Leo grabbed the bottle, then squirt some in his hand before starting to rub it around on my shaft with his silky hands, making me moan as it felt amazing.

“Damn Leo.” Milo said with a giggle. “You got to do that to me.”

Leo smiled as he looked to my face, then started to stroke me with both hands, making me close my eyes from the feeling.

“There it is.” Leo said. “That’s what I wanted to see.”

I opened my eyes as he stopped, then grabbed him as he got ready to sit on me as he faced me.

“I’m okay dad.” He said as my shaft touched his back door. “I can do it.”

I kept my hands on him as he started to push in, making discomfort fill his face, then pain started to grow on it. Soon he took the whole five inches with a red face from holding his breath, making me stare at him in worry.

“See, I can take it.” He said as he exhaled. “However that took all I got and will need you to do the rest until I recover.”

I stared at him, then glanced to the others to see Daisy staring in disbelief as Milo smiled with impression.

“Please dad.” He whined. “Don’t be scared.”

“I’m not, son.” I said and took a deep breath before trying to figure out how I was going to do this.

“I’ll do it, dad.” Milo said as he grabbed Leo's waist, then started to move him up and down my shaft like a toy, making him let out grunts and whines as pain filled his face.

“Faster please.” He moaned, making Milo look at me as I stared at Leo’s face, then he started to move him faster.

Soon the pain faded from his face before color filled it with pleasure, then he pushed Milo's hands away as he started to do squats on me, making him smile with entertainment, then he looked at me as nervousness filled his face. I glanced to him as he moved his shaft over to my face, making me stare at his face, then glanced to his five inch shaft.

“Is that okay with you?” He asked softly, making me take another breath and opened my mouth.

“Don’t deep...” Daisy started to say, making me put my hand up.

“Let him do as he wishes.” He said.

“Please don't make dad pass out.” She whined as he put his shaft in my mouth and I started to suck him before he started to fucked my face, then pushed down my throat with long thrusts.

Daisy stared at me in worry, then he pulled out to let me breathe, making her relax.

"Dad play with me please." Leo moaned, making me reach for him, then grabbed his balls and shaft that filled my hand before rolling his balls around. "Yes that's good."

A second later, Leo started to moan, making me look to the mirror to see his eyes closed tight as he sat on me, then his ass started to tighten around me while warm wet cum shot out of him while his body flexed with each blow as the most adorable face I have ever seen formed on him.

“God that was good, I wish Milo could make that feeling happen.” He moaned as his face filled with pleasure while he fell back, making Milo look back, then to the cum that was on my chest before he looked to me with color filling his face.

“Is it my turn?” He asked.

“Yes, move out of the way.” Leo said as he got off me. “I want dad’s face.”

I stared out in disbelief, making Daisy giggle as Milo pulled out of my mouth, then they swapped places as Leo watched Milo get over me with a smile growing on his face. Before he could sit down on me, he looked to his cum before staring at it, then scraped some off and tasted it as he stared out in disgust.

“Yes you made that.” Milo said as color filled his face. “God that was hot to watch you do that. After we make dad pass out in exhaustion, I’ll show you how to make it on your own.”

I chuckled with an embarrassed smile.

“No, I want dad to show me.” He said, making my smile fade, then Milo sat down on me taking my whole shaft in seconds as he yelped out, making me look at him in worry.

“No, I’m okay.” He said. “It was that quick when I got you to roll on me too.”

“Still don't know how you did that.” Daisy said.

“Very carefully.” He said, making me chuckle as my wife said that all the time.

Leo looked at me, then smiled before he crawled to my face, making me open my mouth before he put his shaft in my mouth. Once he started fucking my face, Daisy finally got on the bed and started lick the cum off me, making Milo smile as his face became a cherry. Once I was clean, she started to play with Leo’s ass, then glanced at me as she saw me staring at her before smiling, then she started to suck Milo.

“Okay show me how to make my own stuff.” Leo said as he sat up, making me look to him, then I took a deep breath as he got on his knees next to me.

I grabbed the lube and put some in my hands, before masturbating him, making him gasp.

“Wait, I tried this when I saw Milo do it, but it didn't feel this good.” He said.

“You were probably doing it dry.” Milo moaned as he bucked his hip into Daisy's mouth while I was stuffed in deep.

“I was.” He moaned as he started to fuck my hand as the adorable face started to return. “I won't anymore if this is how it feels. Dad will you drink me like i did to Milo"

I pulled him to my face before he fucked it, then pushed into my throat as he came down it with a long moan. He pulled out as I grunted as I felt myself getting close from liking how how that felt, making me look at Milo to see him fucking me with a face of pleasure. Daisy shook her head when I was about to stop him.

"Dad is about to explode.” Leo said.

“Good, let it rip, Dad.” Milo moaned with a smile as he also sounded close, making me chuckle. “I want to feel a man shoot in me to see if I like that as much as getting fucked by one too.”

Not to much longer, he got his wish as I grunted and came deep in him, making him gasp.

“Oh God, good feeling and that did the job for my finish.” He moaned as he came all over my chest while sucking more cum out of me, then he moaned as he opened his eyes. “Thanks dad, I finally feel relieved instead of just getting a fix.”

I smiled and nodded as I knew how he felt on that one.

“Your turn sis.” He said as he look to her, making my smile fade as I looked at her.

She stare at me, then distress filled her face as she grabbed the condoms.

“I’m sorry dad, I miss that feeling you gave me that day and I wish to feel it again." She whined. "That is the reason I let him fuck me in the first place.”

“Well at least your being responsible this time and not making me cum in you.” I said, making her smile weakly as Milo got off me.

She stared at my shaft, then looked at me.

“Dad I want you in control this time.” She said.

I stared at her, then my eyes dropped down to her slit, making me take a deep breath as she moved herself to me, but I shook my head and put her on her back.

“I can’t believe I'm about to say this.” I said with a sigh. “Watch and learn guys, please don't do this to a random stranger.”

“We know dad.” Milo said. “Daisy also told us not to do that each time she teaches something.”

“How long have you been doing this?” I asked.

“A year.” She said nervously. “But I didn't let him cum in me since I didn't like your reaction when you did it.”

I nodded and got down to her slit before started to suck on her clit, making her yelp out before the boys giggled.

“Make her squeal for us dad.” Milo said.

Her face filled with color as she glared at him before I pushed a few fingers into her, making her gasp out a moan as the boys grinned with cherries, then Leo moved around me, making me look back.

“Don’t worry dad.” He said. “I'll be gentle.”

“I doubt he will feel you.” Milo said, making Daisy slug him.

“Not what I meant.” He said. “He’s just a lot bigger than you.”

“Don’t mean anything.” Leo said, making me take a breath and start sucking her again, then watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

“Dad do you want a warning?” She moaned.

“Nope.” I said, making Milo giggle.

“Yes he does.” He said.

“He said no.” She moaned as Leo placed his hands on my balls, then started to roll them around, making me close my eyes from his velvet touch.

Milo got under me before he started to suck my shaft. A second later Leo pushed in my back door, making me gasp as he was large enough to feel.

“Seriously.” Daisy moaned in disbelief as Leo started to fuck me. “Will you permit him to fuck me in the future.”

“With condoms at all times if you continue to do this." I said with a sigh. "And they aren't going with you if you move out. I don't want them a father at this age.”

“Sorry I didn't use them before.” She said nervously.

A few seconds of me sucking her, she started to let out soft moans, making Milo move out from under me and moved to me as he wanted the juices. I smiled before I pulled him under since Leo was now hanging on me as he fucked vigorously, then watched him start sucking, but in the wrong area, making me point out the right area before he started sucking it. Daisy moaned, then came all over his face, making me laugh in disbelief from how he took a geyser to the face.

“Yikes, your mother wasn’t that powerful.” I said with a chuckle, making her smile as her face became a cherry. “Thanks for taking the bullet, son.”

“Anytime on that taste.” He said.

Leo’s arms tightened around my stomach before he pushed deep into me as he moaned, then came a heavy load in me, making me stare in disbelief.

“Are you okay dad?” Daisy asked in worry.

“Yes, I'm fine.” I said. “I never felt someone cumming in me before and didn’t expect to like it.”

She smiled as her face became a cherry again.

“Thanks dad.” Leo said with exhaustion in his voice. “So tired, I’m going to bed now.”

I looked to the clock to see it was nine at night, making me nod.

“Okay, sleep tight.” I said as he crawled to the edge of the bed and laid down. “Oh okay, I guess I can allow that.”

Someone grab my shaft and start to unroll a condom on it, making me look to see Milo was doing it. Once it was on, I looked to Daisy to see her staring at me with hope, making me sigh as I knew if I backed out now, she wouldn’t stop trying to get it tonight. I crawled over her, then Milo flipped over to watch up close. I chuckled as I stared at him through my legs, then looked to Daisy once more before Milo lined me up, making her look at me before I pushed in. She smiled in relief as she reached around to me before pulling me on top of her, then started to go crazy with the kisses.

“Okay, am I your type or something.” I asked, making her stop kissing me before staring at me nervously while biting her lower lip as a ‘yes’ printed on her face.

I took a deep breath and started to fuck her as she started to french kiss me, then she grabbed my hand before putting it to her C cup breast.

“Please don't resist yourself.” She said. “I want you to do this every time you need it in exchange for us to do the same to you if we don’t do it together.”

“We’ll see.” I said. “I’m still not fully comfortable doing this to you guys.”

She nodded as she grabbed my ass as I started to massage her breasts, then the bed shifted before Daisy spread my ass, making me look at her to see her staring passed me, then she smiled nervously before I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a smile, making her nod to Milo. I started to french kiss her again before Milo pushed in, making me moan in pain as he was wide.

“Slow the fuck down.” She cried with panic.

“Sorry dad.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I moaned. “Lube up more next time.”

“Crap, I forgot about that.” He said, making her glare at him.

“I’ll be fine, honey.” I said as he got his whole shaft in me. “Just apply it as you go, son.”

A few seconds of him fucking me, the pain faded, making me resume Daisy's fucking.

“Well that’s nice to know.” Milo said. “I don't have to fuck with him if he fucks you, but I think it feels better if I fuck with you though.”

I giggled and started to kiss Daisy’s neck as I started to feel pleasure. Daisy wrapped her legs around me, making me able to push deeper in to her. She moaned as I hit her back wall, then I started to tap the wall more, making her moan louder.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Milo moaned. “It’s making me close.”

I chuckled as Daisy started to kiss my neck with pants.

“I love you dad.” She moaned softly. “Thank you so, so much for allowing this.”

Just as she said that she let out a loud moan as she came all over me, making me moan as her walls were strong.

“Thanks sis, that did it.” Milo moaned as he pushed deep in me, then came, pushing me over the edge from the feelings being so closely timed, making me moan and push as far as I could into Daisy before cumming.

“Oh god, his ass is the best.” Milo moaned, making Daisy giggle, then he pulled out as I rolled to my back with heavy pants. “Night dad, don't panic if you wake with me under you again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
